


Auntie kisses girls now

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Auntie Serena very much kisses girls now





	Auntie kisses girls now

Serena loved it when Bernie perched on her desk. Any excuse to keep her close was fine by her. Since this…whatever it was had happened, she could barely focus at times. Her hate for being so unprofessional was starting to lose out over that fluttering sensation in her body when she looked at Bernie. She sat back in her chair and watched her now.

‘Bernie. What are you thinking?’

Bernie ducked her head with an embarrassed chuckle.

‘You don’t want to know what I’m thinking about’ she murmured.  

Serena’s low velvety laugh made her shiver. She looked up.

‘What do you think I’m thinking?’ She challenged.

That smile of mischievous vampy lust she received made her drop her pen and made her breath stutter. Only Serena could do that, mix that combination up like an expert cocktail shaker and let it loose on unsuspecting victims. Even big macho army medics were susceptible to this kind of manipulation. When Serena looked at her like that, it was hard to pull away.

‘I should be fired for thinking the way I do about you.’

Bernie was blushing crimson at the thought of Serena thinking lewd thoughts about her while she was doing her paperwork or sipping her coffee. It thrilled her and made her want to push Serena up against a wall and fuck every rational, professional thought out of her head so she could make that dream of a melting, breathless Serena a reality. She loved that fantasy, was lucky to play it out several times over in their private life. She still couldn’t get used to Serena’s frank admissions about her desires, once she’d taken to accepting that whatever she was now, nothing was stopping her from being as wild as she dared to be. A big change from when she was so timid about the thought of it that she’d snatched her hand away when Bernie tried to take it.

‘Maybe if I started telling everyone what we get up to, they’ll fire me for my vulgarity.’

Bernie didn’t realise how provocative twirling a necklace could be. She watched at those clever fingers toying with the pendant the way she usually did when she was stressed or nervous or pondering very deeply. Right now she was using it to capture Bernie’s attention to her fingers; her neck, the glimpse of chest that Bernie had pressed her lips to countless times over the past 12 hours. Those fingers had done some naughty things to Bernie last night and she desperately wanted more.

She settled on leaning forward and kissing her, pressing the other woman into her chair just the way she liked it. Long languid kissing was their favourite style and they could spend a while just on that. They hadn’t noticed the footsteps until it was too late.

‘Auntie Serena, where would I find…’

‘For goodness sake Jason you pussy blocker! Get out.’

Bernie looked incredulously at the mouth that those words came out of and started honking with laughter. Serena clapped her hand over her mouth and mentally started applying the filter in her brain.

Jason looked puzzled. ‘I’m not sure what the first bit means but I can do the second bit. I’ll speak to you later.’

Bernie leaned over and took Serena’s hand away to laugh with her for a long while. Serena blushed hotter than she’d ever done in her life.

‘Now you might get fired for saying _that_.’

She never would let Serena forget it.

 

 


End file.
